


Игры, в которые играют...

by ellssa



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ответный полуфинал Лиги Чемпионов - сезон 2010/11<br/>ответный матч Суперкубка - сезон 2011/12</p></blockquote>





	Игры, в которые играют...

После ответного полуфинала Лиги Чемпионов Пике подошел к Лионелю, который, вывернув ногу, сосредоточенно разглядывал появляющийся синяк на лодыжке, и спросил: «Неужели это тебя совсем не злит?». Лео пожал плечами. Он видел статистику по матчу – на нем зафиксировали одиннадцать фолов, но она вызывала только желание порадоваться, что синяков на нем куда меньше одиннадцати.

\- Нет.

\- Я не про игроков, - немного раздраженно отозвался Пике.

\- А… - Лео снова наклонился к синяку, теряя интерес к разговору, - Нет.

Лионель не злился на Моуриньо. В большинстве случаев он затруднился бы сказать, что чувствует, глядя на самоуверенного красивого португальца, но он точно не злился и совсем не знал, как объяснить это Джерри. Он всегда вспоминал Аргентину.

_Палящий полуденный зной. Все выцветшее, серое, бурое, грязно-коричневое, сгоревшее под солнцем. На небольшой площадке, отделенной от дороги высохшей кривой палкой, клубится пыль, поднятая детскими ногами. Тощие костистые мальчишки свистят и кричат, гоняя мяч. В их голые пятки впиваются камешки, колючки, иногда мелкие осколки стекла, но никому из них нет до этого дела, потому что обувь дорогая, да и босиком лучше чувствуешь мяч._

_\- Эй, малявка, пасуй, - кричит Лионелю  Хави из соседнего двора. Хави выше его на голову и считает лучшим нападающим  команды. Но зачем пасовать сейчас, если можно обойти одного соперника, оббежать еще одно и, ввинтившись между двумя оставшимися, откинуть мяч приятелю под удар._

_Мяч влетает в ворота, но маленький Лео этого не видит, потому что сзади в его лодыжку врезается нога защитника. Лео не успевает подпрыгнуть._

_Он лежит носом в едкой серой пыли, а над ним раздается ругань со смешным акцентом._

_\- Вот блять!_

_Это Жуанито, определяет Лео. Мама Жуанито  приехала из Бразилии к своей родне пару недель назад,  и первые дни местная ребятня сбегалась посмотреть на мальчика с темно-коричневой кожей и круглыми  глазами навыкате. А потом он показал им свои финты, и все забыли и про цвет, и про  глаза, и про странный невиданный в здешних краях акцент.  Обычно Жуанито играет в нападении, но сегодня отец не пустил Матиаса на улицу, и он вынужден играть в обороне. Он проваливается раз за разом, не успевая за своим юрким соперником, и раз за разом бьет его по ногам._

_Лионель быстро вскакивает, получает мяч, и тут же падает, потому что Жуанито, решивший не отходить от него ни на шаг, подсекает его снова._

В профессиональном футболе за такое дают карточки, но в росарийских дворах считались только забитые голы да итоговый счет, выведенный украденным мелом на исцарапанной доске. И чего стоили в сравнении с этим синяки, ссадины и даже переломы, которыми они по-детски  решительно и безрассудно готовы были платить за желанную победу?

Когда Лионель смотрит на Моуриньо, он видит те же решительность и безрассудство. В этих чувствах нет ничего детского - в них полное понимание цены и последствий. Но синяки, ссадины и переломы по-прежнему не значат ничего. И Лионель не злится. Даже когда Асьер дель Орно выбивает его на полгода, даже когда защитники «Челси», «Интера» или «Реала» устраивают на него охоту. Все они просто делают свою работу: он забивает, они ему мешают, а тренер учит их, как сделать это наиболее эффективно. В конце концов, теперь он умеет вовремя подпрыгивать, уворачиваясь от сильных ударов.

Лео никогда не думал, что будет, если кто-то из этих защитников его сломает. Он только знал, что если они не выполнят тренерских указаний, он забьет и лишит соперников победы. А разве не ради победы  они выходят на поле играть?

*

Если бы Джерри задал этот же вопрос спустя несколько месяцев на ответном матче Суперкубка, Лео повторил бы свой ответ. Он не злился на Моуриньо. Просто иногда тот его страшно раздражал.

Пробегая мимо технической зоны мадридского «Реала», Лионель поднял руку и несколько раз схлопнул пальцы в жесте, который всеми трактовался только одним способом – «ну, давай, говори, говори»

Если вспоминать дворы Росарио, то там он научился не только вовремя подпрыгивать, когда его бьют по ногам.

**Author's Note:**

> ответный полуфинал Лиги Чемпионов - сезон 2010/11  
> ответный матч Суперкубка - сезон 2011/12


End file.
